warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firestar
Firestar's scars I can't find mention of Firestar's scars on his wiki anywhere. I understand removing them from his main description if they heal in StarClan, but I think it might be a good idea for people to know how the character appeared for most of their screentime as well. Maybe we can add an interesting fact or something that mentions the characteristics he lost? It'd be very helpful for artists who use the wiki as a resource and might forget things. RageSnake (talk) 19:58, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Most of the articles do have injuries in the trivia if they're being removed from the description. I'm not sure why this one slipped through the cracks. Yeah, I can't find any mention of them either. I came to check if there was mention of his scar mentioned in The Darkest Hour, Chapter 24 ("The tip of her Princess' tail swept around and touched a scar on his Firestar's flank, an old wound from a battle so long ago that he had forgotten which one it was."). I would've added it if there was a designated place for adding it, but since there's no mention of his scars that I can find, I don't really know where I'd put it. Just dropping it in the talk page if anyone wants to pick up on it? EmeraldDS (talk) 17:52, February 8, 2019 (UTC) I thought I had seen it before on other pages, but when I checked Ravenpaw and Mousefur they didn't have it either, so I thought maybe I'd imagined those sections. Anyways sorry Mistakes in Firestar's family tree There are several mistakes in Firestar's family tree chart - it says 'Ambermewn' instead of 'Ambermoon,' 'Hollyleeafet' instead of 'Hollyleaf' and 'Cinderfart' instead of 'Cinderheart.' Since it's the tree chart itself that's messed up and not the page, I couldn't find a way to fix it. Can someone do it? Astar Goldenwing (talk) 18:02, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Its been fixed. It was probably a typo so its no biggie. I'm pretty sure its okay for you to edit it and fix it if you see an error. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 18:12, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it - I couldn't figure out a way to edit the tree itself, but I think I got it now. Astar Goldenwing (talk) 18:46, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Based on those errors, especially the Cinderfart one, I think someone wanted people to laugh. (Hint, hint.) (Not me.) Starfire2020 (talk) 04:15, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Starfire2020 "Handsome" ginger tom Firestar is said to be "handsome" in most, if not all, of his allegiance descriptions in the first series. Shouldn't this be included in his appearance? Veswza (talk) 16:26, January 17, 2019 (UTC) No, it was decided a while back that we wouldn't include adjectives like "handsome" or "beautiful" in a character's description. 16:43, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Ah, okay, sorry! I didn't know. Veswza (talk) 18:02, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, like "Dappletail: beautiful dappled coat." Bush of Thunder (talk) 01:52, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Firestar's Quote Shouldn't his quote be something he said? Because for his current quote, Bluestar said it. I am pretty confused with this wiki right now. Is there a reason why he doesn't get his own quote? Quotes are to be either said by the character or about the character. That's why Bluestar's quote is there, its about him. — ♡ you're such 're such a dream to me." data-rte-attribs=" style title=you're such a dream to me.">a dream to me. (22:58, 1/28/2019) Firestar's nine lives Is Firestar shown losing a life in The Heart of a Warrior? Starfire2020 (talk) 14:33, February 14, 2019 (UTC)Starfire2020 Charart I didn't really want to take this to nominations and make a big deal out of it, but is Firestar's pelt really like that? I don't remember him being called a tabby, and on the page he isn't desribed as one either. On official art, it just seems that his head has a few streaks. Glaciersong 05:53, February 26, 2019 (UTC) The art here isn't based off the books, at the time that he was made we had the all gingers are tabby rule therefore he got to be a tabby. 05:56, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Why is Firestar so bright orange? He looks much darker orange on the covers Whitethroat Since Firestar chased him into the Thunderpath, shouldn't he count as his victim, even if it was accidental? Mellowix (talk) 20:27, August 29, 2019 (UTC) I agree. He did cause his death. Yoshifan4456 (talk) 01:49, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Keychain Hey, Should the image of the Firestar keychain be listed under "Official Art"? Or should we make a new gallery for "Merchandise"? GlacierDog92 (talk) 15:13, September 21, 2019 (UTC)